All you need is love  OP
by Inelitwus
Summary: What happened after 2x24 :D


_The man is a human being, awesome work of God created in his likeness, which comes into the world in a specific order. Has a job to do and is this all his life. Before him, many of the roads, which he may follow. He has a strong will and it only depends on him, whether it brings him the benefit or it will be a huge tragedy. He is a master of his fate. In the life the man is dealing several times with the miracle._

_If he only tries he will experience it, if only wishes it with all his heart and finds the person who will help him with it. At some point two people meet, either on the street, in a shop or other location. Initially, there is any spark may attraction. They see only their external appearance, which is an incentive to start a little conversation, a small exchange of opinion._

_This is the first stage to the next level. Next they start to meeting, getting to know each other better, know what they like, what they dislike. Then they get a chance to like someone, meet a real friend, or to fall in love with. When some deeper emotional bond is developing between them, a temperament of this second person suits them, strong emotion appears, they are ready for the further step, they want to experience the miracle of love, when two bodies become one. Then for the first time they are making love, that gives rise to a new life. After 9 months a child is born and then the man is dealing with another miracle which is giving a birth._

_Parents are the first people who sees and hears the child. They are his authority, kid believes in them and is having absolute trust in them._

_Their role is fairly easy, apparently. To learn how to love, what in life counts the most. _

_because any money of world aren't able to make individuals really happy. They give joy, but it is only momentary. Love is a meaning of the life, we should be guided by it, it should be an indicator._

_So what love is? Is there one to each situation, or can be several types of love?_

_Probably an easy question, but not always we can specify, explained by the word, what love means. One word which the same sound is magic. These aren't only different types of hormones which in our body are roaring. _

_This is not only chemical reaction, which is for us, something that gives a sense of the needs, of which element is the desire and passion. Love is when people are able to understand each other very well not having said even a single one word. Is when, in the second person we are finding understanding, respect, shelter, when we are fine with, when we feel lack of that other person, when at very thought about that person we have these butterflies in the belly. _

_Or love is looking - not to oneself, but in the same direction._

_And continual assurance that this second person is striding the same way, if anything happens that person will prop simply, won't let us never fall down, is always with us, ,without desire from it some benefits. The presence of a loved person is a natural as breathing. You need the person to live, like you need an oxygen, only you have to find the right person that will show you some things, explain the importance._

_Love is an art and you must first thoroughly understand the theory, to learn to love and use this active forces man to actively and consciously assume to give, care and satisfy the needs of his beloved person._

It was suppose to be their last case. He was supposed to leave for Hamptons to finish one's newest book, and she promised Demming that she would spend the entire holidays with him.

Both decided to escape from what is between them, from anxiety that for them he will fail, that weren't having chances.

They were so close to each other, and yet so far away. They said goodbye during the evening. Early in the morning Rick left for the house, and Kate packed her things, and waited for Demming which soon was supposed to come for her.

Everything happened quite quickly. Rick went ahead of himself. He fought with own thoughts. She absorbed his head. Even for a moment he didn't stop thinking about her. After a moment he reached his destination. However it wasn't a house in Hamptons. It was luxury apartment, where lived detective Beckett.

"What am I doing here?"he asked under his nose. "Most probably she already went, how stupid I was?" said looking at her window.

Kate stood in the kitchen, with cup of coffee which was supposed to prompt her early in the morning. She looked out of the window, waiting for Demming.

She could not believe in it, rather who just have seen …

"Rick" whispered. "You didn't go" added gladly.

Their eyesight met in spite of the significant distance. The look told one. Rick with quite fast step ran up floor. She opened the door shyly

"Hi" he said. "Can I come in? asked.

"Of course" Kate replied moving aside and let him came in.

They do not need to say any words. Both knew, what will happen in a moment, something what is inevitable, something they both may have willingness.

He looked at her. Kate's face told everything, Rick saw acquiescence for the next step.

He took her in his arms and slowly moving up to the bedroom. He put her on legs and looked straight into her eyes, in which he saw a reflection of his soul, and desires.

Rick kissed her gently behind the ear and slowly started being pointed ahead, still touching the body of Kate gently, wandering about finger tips of fingers after it. After a moment both were in a bed. He unbuttoned hair for her and plunged his one hand, second however wandered about the slender detective's body.

One after the other between next kisses, got rid of their clothes. Slowly without hurry. Both underwent these caresses which led them to a fever. Foreplay has become more important.

Rick gently stroked the lighted already detective's body with the mouth, she only moaned, to and waited for next tendernesses. Rick slowly administered what she had never experienced, although not the first time she was in bed with a man. Now it was however differently, more pleasantly. Kate was in the stillness, her muscles were relaxed, that could not move. She closed her eyes and for her thoughts revolved around him. She underwent caresses which for her the partner gave her.

"Kate" he whispered and after a moment felt the sweet taste of her mouth on his. This kiss was delicate, but full of passion. Now they were ready for the next step, their bodies shivered with desire, however none insisted to hasten it. Delicate touched their body, getting to know every his centimetre and the corner. Without the rush

Their mouth was mistaken in search for something what caused them a true pleasure. in search of something, which gave them great pleasure. Soon, their eyes met again. Now this moment ensued, this time, their bodies were already ready for the next craving. After a moment…

She put the index finger on his mouth and whispered coquettishly:

"Make love with me" Kate - whispered. "As never before with nobody" added. "I'm giving myself back to you" she whispered stroking strong shoulders, in which she felt safe this way, although was never in them in a loving embrace, always when hugged her, wasn't afraid, knew that he would protect her, doesn't disappoint.

"I will be making love with you" Rick whispered. "Here and now" added not wasting eye contact with her.

A thrill of the excitement passed the body. Every kiss has called the goose flesh and tacit moaning once one, time of the second person. After every folded passionate kiss on her naked body by the writer, Kate writhed in delight.

Her body needed more, more. She wanted to experience what he told her about of that day, because still none of her lovers, didn't manage to satisfy fully, the same as she satisfied them.

New, unknown until now experiencing caused that delight had overflowed her, didn't have control of sexual urges. Ecstasy also seized Castle.

He had the woman of the life which he showed love of which he dreamed so long, maybe even from the first day, when he only saw her, when their eyes met for the first time.

At first it was a attraction, fascinating which with time was converted into something deeper, something what didn't come into existence at the beginning, but with time, with small steps it picked up on the power, and began from a true friendship, trust, commitment which now is something, what they secretly dreamt, is the great love that fills the soul, body and mind. Gently he wandered fingers after her naked body, with finger tips of fingers, marked wheels on the belly. For every touch Kate arched. As soon as he stroked the body for her, screamed in the admiration. He wandered about the mouth after belly, neckline, neck, and then their mouth joined in a passionate kiss.

"I love you" Rick whispered. "God how much I I love you... Kate" added looking for her deep into eyes, hypnotizing her with one's eyesight.

"I love you too" Kate replied barely being able to get the voice out of oneself. "I love you, I fell in love with like in nobody in the life, you are my first great love Rick" she whispered affectionately pronouncing him name.

It was a moment, in which the writer took the initiative. Their bodies intertwined in the insane hug, united in unmet desire.

They were kissing passionately, and each kiss was followed by something, which was unavoidable. He was enough excited, as well as she. One more time he looked into her eyes, where noticed the consent to the next step.

"Rick" she whispered and after a moment squealed with the excitement which embraced her.

"Kate" he whispered, when joined in one in the amorous dance.

He started slowly moving, plunging into it deeper with every another movement. Kate bit her lips, and her body went another spazm delights. Now evenly they swung in the same direction themselves. Their body shivered with every next pushing of the writer. Every another closeness brought them closer to orgasm they never had in the whole life. Plainly by heat of their bodies, a streetcar named desire, passion, slowly have lost contact with reality. Two bodies wreathed in a loving embrace which gave this way them a lot of experiences which they never experienced in the life.

For tendernesses there was no end. Too long they waited now to finish on one time. Between another closeness, they whispered the words full of the attachment, it rained: "I love you" said with great emotion which joined them. Moment, when their bodies joined in one passionate dance of two bodies

This was a very passionate night, full of passion and feelings. They loved themselves several times, never fully satisfied, not being able to enjoy themselves. As long as both waited for this moment.

Too long…

They loved themselves until their ready to drop, delighting in their closeness and the touch which was soothing. They got to know every centimetre of their body, wanting discovering every his corner. Sweat flowed down droplets after their bodies heated up. In the room a smell of desire wafted. A long time ago they didn't survive something like that, so beautiful. It gave them for the goose flesh.

They were disconnected from the world. They didn't know, what was happening, losing the control. They were in total ecstasy only they and this moment were calculated, their moment.

They were so busy with eachother that they couldn't hear, Demming which from a few moments hammered on her flat. He already long stood, but after some time resigned. He guessed, that Kate treat lightly of it. He understood, that it was an end, around lowered head walked away.

Kate and Rick lay on the bed. What happened between them was something beautiful, pure as tears. For the first time in life have experienced so many sensations. After the act of love, fallen asleep  
>It is a two of persons which circulated among themselves, every day he performed the dance, finally found a way to be together They risked, dared for this step.<p>

Did they regret? No, not at all. Too long they waited, too long cheated themselves. Love, passion, desiring won.

Since then not much has changed. They still worked together, they were the best. Their private life didn't collide with the work at all.

They were an example for others, who feared that love can destroy the cooperation, or completely break it. Showed that being together privately, is much better. Finally, both were happy.

They deserved love, like nobody else.


End file.
